


Blackbird

by Angeleyes1uk1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Foster Care, Gingerpilot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, brief kylo/paige, finn/hux - Freeform, reylo centric, unrequited rose/finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1uk1/pseuds/Angeleyes1uk1
Summary: Inspired by an old Leah/Sam Twilight fic by Greeengoldfish. Rey starts a new foster placement and tries to fit into her new school. Traumatised by her difficult childhood she fits in best with those as broken as she is. Finn has his own secrets and Kylo/Ben is the school bad boy. All Rey wants is to blend in and age out. If only boy drama would stop getting in the way... Age of consent in my country is 16 but this is set in America, unknown state.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The willow it weeps today  
A breeze from the distance is calling your name  
Unfurl your black wings and wait  
Across the horizon it's coming to sweep you away  
It's coming to sweep you away
> 
> Let the wind carry you home  
Blackbird fly away  
May you never be broken again
> 
> The fragile cannot endure  
The wrecked and the jaded a place so impure  
The static of this cruel world  
Cause some birds to fly long before they've seen their day  
Long before they've seen their day
> 
> Let the wind carry you home  
Blackbird fly away  
May you never be broken again
> 
> Beyond the suffering you've known  
I hope you find your way  
May you never be broken again
> 
> Blackbird by Alterbridge

Rey followed Ms Holdo, the principal down the hall, adjusting her battered rucksack on her shoulder. Maz had bought it at the beginning of her Freshman year and it had seen better days. Rey clutched the handle tighter.

Ms Holdo breezed through the door of her new homeroom, and the chitter of the students ceased. Rey quickly assessed Ms D’Acy who stood at the front of the class. She was smiling but wringing her hands. A soft touch. Too nice for high school kids in their Junior year.

“Good morning students...” Holdo waited for the unsynchronised return of her greeting. “I’d like you all to welcome a new student, Rey Jakkusen. Rey just moved into the area.” Holdo turned to Rey. “Why don’t you tell your classmates a little more about yourself?”

Rey tried not to let her internal sigh break through. This again. 

“Hi, I’m Rey. I’ve just moved here from a group home upstate. I live with Unkar Plutt.”

“And what do you do for fun, Rey?” Holdo clearly wanted more enthusiasm from her. That really wasn’t Rey’s thing. She just wanted to be allowed to go find her seat and slip under the radar, avoid attention.

“Um, I read. And I draw.”

“Okay. Welcome to D’Qar Springs High. Rose Tico, I’d like you to take care of Rey during her first week.” 

“Yes, Ms Holdo,” a dark haired girl with a rounded smiley face responded. 

Again, Rey took a moment to read the person she’d been assigned to. It was a skill she’d developed during her years in the system. For example, she knew Unkar Plutt was an alcoholic arsehole from the second she’d clapped eyes on him. He only wanted the money. Would most likely hit her if she spoke out of turn. He was no Maz. 

Rose Tico, friendly, morning person, loving family, not popular but generally liked or tolerated by all due to being so damn nice and inoffensive. Probably listens to Disney soundtracks and whatever boy band is big at the time. Rey had been shown around by worse in her time.

Rey made her way to a free desk at the front of the room, aware of curious eyes on her. Rey wore a little eye makeup, cheap eye liner and mascara, and scraped out what little of her favourite light brown shadow she could, but didn’t cake her skin in foundation or powder. Makeup was expensive and she didn’t think that Plutt would pay for stuff like that. With her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, her grey hoodie and black leggings, her aim was to blend in, don’t stand out. It was a tactic that had worked well down the years and in the two previous high schools and the group home. 

Once she’d settle in, she would lose her novelty with her peers. 

After class, Rose approached with a wide smile. “Hi Rey, I’m Rose. What class do you have next?”

“Erm, History.” Rey read from her schedule. 

“Room 603, you’re with me. Great! So what kind of books do you read?”

“Horror, thrillers, stuff like that.”

Rey grabbed her trusty old bag and trotted alongside Rose, answering a barrage of questions in as few words as possible. History and then English were fine, pretty standard. 

The subject of Rey’s accent came up. Was she British? A question Rey didn’t know herself and didn’t want to get into the sob story. Rey found she could deflect attention from herself between classes by asking Rose about what books she liked (romance), what films (surprise, Disney), and her family. 

Rose obviously idolised her older sister, Paige, who was in her senior year, was apparently amazingly beautiful, smart, sporty, and planned on joining the Air Force. Rose didn’t like her boyfriend. Rey faked a smile and made appropriate noises as she listened.

As they walked to lunch, Rose got all excited. “Oh my God, I forgot. I’ll introduce you to Finn. He’s a foster kid, too. You’ll have so much in common.”

Rey couldn’t stop her eyebrows reacting as she swallowed down her slight offence. Rose didn’t notice and instead hurried them over to the lunch queue, waving at some people already sat around a table, miming for them to save two seats. 

Tray in hand, Rey then followed Rose. Around a table was a slightly older looking guy in a school football jacket, leaning over a brown eyed girl and talking animatedly, a blonde girl with an unusual bun hairstyle, and a black dude trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. Something in his eyes resonated with Rey. This was obviously Finn. 

“Everyone this is Rey, new girl. Rey, this is Jess, Poe, Kaydel—but everyone calls her Kay, and Finn.” Rose’s eyes twinkled. Yeah, Rose was definitely crushing on Finn.

Greetings were mumbled as Rey and Rose sat down, Rey opposite Finn and Rose to his right. 

“Rey’s living with Unkar Plutt. Finn, she’s a foster kid, too!” 

Rey and Finn’s eyes met. Without opening their mouths the same sentiment was exchanged. Rose didn’t mean the offence. It just wasn’t nice to be defined by something so out of their own control but nevertheless shaped their whole words anyway. 

“At Plutt’s, the old junkyard. Cool. Maybe you can get Jess here a starter motor for her Civic?” Poe piped up. Poe was definitely with Jess. Poe definitely wouldn’t be around the table with this group if it wasn’t for his romantic interest.

Kay pulled a face. “As if, Poe. You know he’s so tight. Foster kid or not, there’s no way he’s giving away anything, or doing a deal. Sorry, Rey.” Sarcastic, realist, the type of person to pull no punches. Kay was okay. 

Rey shrugged, she got that impression too. Rey might be surrounded by cars but didn’t expect to drive any time. 

The conversation moved on to some drama between Poe and a guy who cut him up on the way to school that morning. Rey pretended to look interested.

“Pretty rough on the placement, huh?” Finn spoke low, to Rey only, while Rose responded to Poe’s story. 

Rey nodded. “Not the best but better than the home. Just waiting to age out. What about you?”

Finn gave a sympathetic nod. “Not too bad. Very religious, very strict, but good people. Nice house, good food. They’re okay.”

Rey hummed her approval and started eating. 

Rey had one class with Finn after lunch and one with Rose last period. And after school they walked out together. 

In the parking lot, Rey was introduced to the amazing Paige. To be fair, Rose was right. Paige was gorgeous. The overriding feeling that struck Rey was jealousy. Paige and Rose obviously had a great sisterly bond. 

Rose begged Paige to give Rey a ride home but it quickly became apparent that Rey lived on the opposite side of town. The wrong side of town. Paige had a date and was in a rush. Rey really wished Rose would just let it go. 

Finally, Rey caught the school bus and rode home sitting next to Finn. 

After discussing general experiences of the group home, Rey gave a slight smile. “So, Rose is really into you, huh?”

Finn’s eyes flicked away briefly. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess she is.” Ah, so he didn’t feel the same, not at all. “She’s nice. Really friendly.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. 

Finn cleared his throat and changed the subject to maths homework.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Rey had learned was to adapt and quickly. 

Plutt was a dick. Rey was expected to cook for herself and clean but otherwise stay out of the way. Plutt himself seemed to consume an entirely liquid diet and all night Plutt would drink himself into a stupor. He said it was a working man’s right. 

If Rey was lucky he’d pass out and sleep. If she was unlucky he would be in a foul mood and look for someone to take it out on. Then she would go hide in the scrapyard until he did sleep or if her way out was blocked, hide in her room with her back against the door crying until Plutt stopped shouting and breaking things. 

The food that he kept in the cupboard was generally lacking in nutrition and long on shelf life. He’d go shopping once a month and Rey had learned to ration herself. If the cupboards ran dry, chances were they wouldn’t be replenished until next month, and Plutt only gave her the bare minimum in lunch money. Rey had complained once and learned never to do it again. 

Thank God for Finn. He knew. Mr and Mrs Backhouse always made sure their growing foster son had plenty of lunch money. He would always buy an extra dessert and a drink, which he would put on her tray without asking. 

It was now usually just the three of them at lunch. Kay had started dating Snap, Poe’s friend, and so their foursome pretty much spent their time hanging out together. Jess and Kay had a tight friendship anyway.

To be fair, Rey preferred when it was just Finn and Rose and herself. Jess and Kay were now all about boys and clothes and hair and cars. That wasn’t Rey. At least everything but the cars. She had learned some things at the scrapyard. Maybe she could train to be a mechanic once she escaped the system?

Things were okay. Rose was enthusiastic about everything and even Rey on her black days couldn’t help but get swept up in things. Finn, well he’d become the closest she’d have to a brother. He got it. 

His foster parents were so prim and proper it was ridiculous. Most nights after school Rose (who now had her licence and a car) would drive Rey and Finn to his house and they’d hang there to do their homework. Mrs Backhouse would supply them with snacks and drinks. Finn had done well. He was well cared for.

Afterwards Rey would decline a lift home from Rose, choosing to walk home to keep her awake time at Plutt’s to a minimum. 

“So are you in, Rey?” 

Rey snapped out of her daze and realised Rose and Finn were waiting on her response.

“Umm...”

“Rey, it’s okay. I can lend you the money if that’s the problem.” Finn winced at Rose’s words. Accepting charity from Rose was different to a helping hand from Finn, who understood the balance between pride and survival.

“I’m sure Plutt will make an exception.” Finn gave her a look. A special look that said ‘say yes and they’d sort out the details later’.

“Okay, I’m in.”

Rose honest to God squealed. “This is going to be amazing!”

After lunch and after having left Rose at her class, Rey took the opportunity to ask what it was she’d agreed to.

“We’re off to see that live action Disney thing Rose wants to see Friday night. We’re meeting up with Jess, Kay, Snap and Poe.” Finn fidgeted. “You have to go. You can’t leave me in an even number situation. I’ll give you the money for tickets and all the snacks you can eat before Rose picks us up, just come with to make up the numbers. Please...”

Rey made a sympathetic face. “Finn, you have to tell her. Let her down gently. She’ll understand.”

“No, I don’t think she will.” Finn fidgeted some more as they paused outside their classroom door. “I like things as they are. If I change that...”

Rey put a hand on Finn’s chest. “She’ll be hurt but then she’ll move on. What’s crueler, that or letting her hope?”

“Maybe she’s growing on me?”

Finn broke eye contact first as Rey’s face clearly telegraphed her disbelief.

“You know that I know, right?” Rey put a bit more pressure into the press of her hand. “Be yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Finn stepped back and around Rey, walking into the classroom first.

Rey sighed deeply. She’d picked up on the way Finn stared at Poe a few days into their friendship. She’d also borrowed his phone when her old piece of shit broke to google something for geography homework. Beginning to type Pennsylvania had brought up some regularly accessed sites that confirmed her suspicions.

The problem was that Finn refused to acknowledge it. Even to Rey. Rey would tell no one. 

By the end of the lesson, things were back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say angst...

Chapter 3

Rey handed over the dollars Finn had given her earlier in exchange for her ticket, Coke and popcorn—salted not sweet. 

Heading back to the group, Rey noted Finn’s usual nervousness around Poe, who was sharing a joke with the group. Rose was oblivious to this and laughed along. Poe was certainly the picture of the high school heart throb, if you were into it.

Rey wasn’t. She didn’t have time for that kind of thing. Too busy getting by day to day for all that drama. She’d barely even given a thought as to who she was attracted to. On the nights she’d felt secure and private enough she imagined someone faceless and indistinct, just a body to occupy her mind while her fingers explored. 

As they filed into their row, Rose squealed “Paige!” 

A sheepish looking Paige waved from the back row, clearly uncomfortable with her younger sister in the same screening. 

Rey took in Paige’s company. To her right sat a blonde that looked like she would freeze any man’s balls off if they stared hard enough. Next to the ice queen was a ginger guy who looked like he either smelled fart or permanently found everything disappointing. To Paige’s left, with his arm around her, was the boyfriend Rey had heard so much about. According to Rose he was a rich emo asshole, a spoiled rebel without a cause, definitely a bad boy who did not deserve the shining perfection that was Paige Tico. 

Well, Rey admitted, the artfully effortless dark hair and all black outfit, topped off with a leather jacket, certainly painted the correct image. He didn’t look traditionally handsome like Poe was, but Rey guessed she could kind of see the appeal. 

Rey vaguely recognised seeing all three around school. Or more specifically from their hang out point behind the gym. Seniors. Smokers. All from good families but liked to give an edgy impression. Pretty sad really.

Rose finished waving at Paige and scowling at ‘Paige’s boyfriend’. What was his name again...Carl? Kyle? Something douchey sounding. They took their seats, the two couples, then Rose, then Finn, with Rey on the end.

During the trailers, Rey noted both Poe and Rose turning back to the ‘too cool for school’ kids in the back. Poe seemed nervous. They were all seniors like him. Hmm, intriguing. Rose was just looking at Paige and her boyfriend. 

Rey nudged Finn and whispered in his ear. “Check out the Disney villain stereotypes in the back.” 

Finn snickered and they both unsubtly turned around. Ginger and blonde were talking and looking in the general direction of Poe. Emo Kyle looked thoroughly unimpressed by everything and was clearly just trying to ignore the audience of teens before them. Paige looked mortified, flushed, and clearly was the flower between three thorns.

Finn and Rey turned back around. Rose was scowling, something Rey didn’t like to see. 

“Hey, Rose. If you’re getting mad, just remember what film we’re here to see. I bet Paige’s friends have the whole collection of Princess dolls between them. Who do you think is their favourite?” 

This brought a vindictive smile to Rose’s face. It was unanimously agreed that ginger and blonde were Anna and Elsa. The jury was out for Mr dark and brooding’s favourite. Rey’s suggestion was Cruella de Ville, as he certainly looked like the kind that would skin puppies (he was wearing skinned cow in any event). Finn suggested he was more a Scar from Lion King type of guy—he certainly had the mane. Rose, well Rose could name more characters than Rey knew, and had reasons why each would be his favourite, none of them flattering. 

During the movie, Rey noticed Rose cuddling up to Finn and holding his hand. If Finn was feeling awkward about it, he did nothing, although Rey picked up on slight tension in his posture. Rey guessed it could come across as friendly, but doubted it was meant that way. 

If Finn wanted her to step in, he’d let her know. 

Afterwards, stepping out into the cold night air, Rey noticed Finn and Rose hanging behind in the foyer. She did her best to surreptitiously keep an eye on them. Rose was smiling as she asked Finn something. Finn looked uncomfortable then serious. He leaned in and said something quiet but upsetting as Rose’s face crumbled. 

Rey swallowed hard, hoping that her advice to Finn had been right. 

Rose asked something. Finn replied. Whatever it was did not go down well. Rey was just opening the door to head back inside when Rose full on burst into tears. 

“Rose, I’m sorry,” Finn said loud enough for Rey to hear.

It was then that Paige rushed up, gathering her little sister into a hug. Ginger, emo and blonde were stood nearby. Finn backed away and stood by Rey, looking very contrite. Rey rubbed the back of his arm softly and reassuringly. 

After around a minute of cuddling and whispering, Paige had Rose’s wet face in her hands. She asked something and Rose nodded. 

“Ben, I’m going to take Rose’s car and drive her home. Please can you drop her friends off? They live on the East side of town?”

“What?”

It was obvious that boyfriend Ben (not the name she thought) was not happy about the situation, so Rey stepped forward and said it was okay, they’d catch the bus. 

Rey tried to say goodbye to her upset friend but Paige was wrapped so tightly around her as she debated with her boyfriend it was hard to get close. Rey made do with a shoulder squeeze. Rose didn’t make eye contact. She was taking things pretty bad. 

Rey and Finn stepped into the night air and walked to the bus stop. Seeing the shell shocked look in his eyes, Rey squeezed his hand. 

“Are you okay?”

Finn screwed up his face as if he could physically make the whole situation go away by willing it. “I’ve changed everything. I’m such a piece of shit. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Finn. Give her time she’ll get over it. She’ll understand.”

Finn took a deep breath. Then two. “I told her that I was into you. That we were seeing each other.”

“Wait...what?”

“I told Rose you were my girlfriend. I just had to get her to stop. It was too much.”

Rey’s head buzzed. “Finn...no...that’s so...that’s worse than the truth. Why couldn’t you just tell her the truth?”

“What truth is that Rey? What do you know that I—that everyone doesn’t?”

“Finn, I know that you’re gay.” Rey kept her voice down. 

“Yes, Rey. Yes, I’m gay. Now if you’re so smart, why don’t I say anything?”

“You’re scared, but it’s okay. I know and it doesn’t change anything. You’re you. You’re my best friend, my family. Some people might say shit but it’s got to be better than hiding—“

“Rey, you’re my family, too. You’re the closest person to me and I know that you’re cool about it. Knowing you know, knowing when it eventually comes out, you’ll be there regardless, that’s everything. And it will when I’m older, at college. You know who won’t be cool?”

Rey shook her head. Finn seemed frantic, on the edge.

“My foster parents. They have their views. They’ve made it quite clear that in their eyes, being gay makes you an abomination...” he ran his hand across his closely cropped hair. “I’ve finally found somewhere nice, I can’t ruin it. I mean I know I will at some point, but not until I’m away. I can’t go back to the group home. You, more than anyone, can understand that.”

She nodded. Finally, Rey got Finn the way he got her. 

“I like them. I’m not ready for them to look at me like that. To disown me. I feel like for once I fit, I’m happy, or as close as it can be for now. Okay, so I’m not myself, not fully out there. I can live with that, with just you knowing, for now.”

Rey rubbed at her eyes where tears threatened to fall. Finn opened his arms and Rey stepped into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into it. I didn’t think she would react like that.”

“She probably feels betrayed. We’re her best friends. We do everything together. She thinks we’re dating and we said nothing about it.” Rey thought deeper. “She’s made it obvious for long enough that she likes you. Pretty shitty thing for a best friend to steal you from her. She’s probably going to hate me.”

“No, Rey. She won’t hate you. Like you said, she’ll get over it.”

Rey gave a half smile. “I hope so. I just think the guy you like being gay and just a best friend is easier than thinking you have shitty friends.”

Finn turned this thought over in his mind. “Well, I don’t think she could hate us anywhere near as much as Kylo.”

“Kylo?”

“Paige’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, I thought he was called Ben?”

“Ben Solo, but that name isn’t cool enough for him. Calls himself Kylo Ren.”

“What? That’s just so...I don’t even know what that is.”

Rey and Finn shared a moment. If things had been less raw they’d have probably laughed about it. Silence loomed again as the humour faded.

“So...erm, do you mind pretending to be my girlfriend, just for a while. If you meet someone you can dump me straight away.”

“Yeah, I’ll be your ‘girlfriend’. Not like I’m looking for anyone any way. Just don’t expect any PDA. We’re like brother and sister, right? That’d be like, incest.”

“Eww.”

Moments later, a black TIE Silencer (expensive) pulled up alongside the bus stop. Less than a year old.

“Get in.” A disembodied voice called as the window rolled down. 

Rey and Finn automatically bent down to look inside. 

Ah, Kylo. “Get in, I haven’t got all night. I’ve got better things I could be doing with my time.” 

Rey shrugged to Finn and opened the passenger door. Finn followed her lead and climbed in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride home was awkward. Kylo was clearly put out that Paige had cut their evening short, and not only that, he had been designated driver to two strangers. After asking ‘where to?’ he turned up his music to a slightly obnoxious level. Not a conversationalist, clearly.

When they got to Finn’s, Rey turned around and they hugged as best they could around the restrictive ‘sporty’ leather seat. 

“Night. I’ll come after dinner tomorrow?”

“Homework and snacks?”

“Yeah!?” As if it needed confirmation.

They exchanged a smile and Finn climbed out.

Rey waved him into the house and then righted herself in her seat, to find Kylo looking at her. “What?”

“Wow, love story for the ages, huh?”

She pulled a face and Kylo put the car in drive.

“With that kind of passion no wonder Paige dropped everything.”

Rey twisted in her seat. “Look, I’m sorry you didn’t get your canoodling time, Ben, but no need to live vicariously through us.”

Kylo turned his music down. “That’s Kylo to you, and did you just say canoodling? What the fuck?” He sneered. 

“Oh, so now emo boy talks!” Rey pointed out the lane that led to Plutt’s and Kylo turned down. “Sorry, I guess ‘canoodling’ doesn’t fit with the image. What would it be for you, tongue at the back of Paige’s throat while you cry?”

For a moment Rey thought she’d taken it too far until Kylo shook his head and went back to silent frowning. When they reached the familiar gate with “Plutt’s Motor Parts”, the tall security light lit the main yard but the house was dark save for the flicker of the TV from the living room. No doubt her foster dad was snoring, sweating and farting in his favourite armchair.

“THIS is where you live?” Kylo took in the view through the windscreen. “What a dump!”

“Yeah, well, we can’t all live in McMansions and drive Silencers.” Rey opened the door. “Thanks for the lift and scintillating company. It’s been great...Ben.”

Rey resisted the urge to slam the car door in case it woke up Plutt. She walked across the yard without looking back. Once the front door was closed behind her, Rey saw the lights from Kylo’s headlights move across the wall as he pulled away.

Debating whether it was worth the risk of treading across the living room to turn off the TV, Rey decided to go straight to her room via the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. She debated texting Rose but decided it was too late and too soon. 

Rey could understand completely if Rose didn’t want anything to do with her, or Finn, after everything. But that’s not what Rey wanted for any of them. She could get by with just Finn, but without Rose, there wouldn’t be that spark to life away from Plutt’s. 

On the other side of her brain, Rey couldn’t help but feel aggrieved that through very little fault of her own her friendship group was potentially imploding and that maybe she could be classed as the bad guy by anyone who didn’t know the facts. 

But again, there was no ‘bad guy’ in all of this, just a boy who had to hide his true feelings to keep a good roof over his head, a girl who fell for the wrong guy and whose friends didn’t trust her with the truth, and well, Rey who had somehow found herself a pretend boyfriend and drama she just didn’t want or need. 

When she finally woke bleary eyed, it was almost ten. Rey could hear the sounds of Plutt trying to fleece a potential customer out front. 

Making the most of his distraction, Rey grabbed a couple of Toaster Waffles, covered them in peanut butter and jelly, and poured herself a cup from Plutt’s cooling pot of coffee. Plutt wouldn’t dare shout at her while potential witnesses were around.

After eating, Rey began her weekend chores. Clear up the bottles and general carnage of the night before. Air out the living room. Vacuum. Dust. Bathroom cleaned. Venture quickly into Plutt’s room, holding her breath, to change the sheets and grab the dirty laundry that was visible at first pass. Once the customers had left, Rey quietly climbed inside the shack that served as an office. 

Plutt was counting his cash and looked pleased, at least until he saw her. “What time did you come in, girl?”

“About eleven. Went to see a movie with Rose and Finn.”

Plutt grunted. “Who paid for that? Best not be stealing from me. Thieves go back to the foster home.”

“Finn paid.” Rey wondered how to proceed. “He’s, uh...we’re dating.”

Plutt stopped and glared. Five heartbeats passed until he spoke. “Guess you’ll want birth control now. More expense.”

Not what Rey expected. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. “No. We’re not...doing that.”

“Hmmm. Make sure it stays that way. He gets you pregnant and Social Workers will be sniffing round. I guarantee that won’t be good for any of us.”

Jeez. Rey tried to hold back the appreciation for the parental concern.

“Trust me, it’s not an issue.” She grabbed the waste paper basket and emptied it into the trash bag. “I’m going down there to do homework later.”

“Be back before eight. I’ve got a meeting in town.” Ah, a meeting at the bar again. Plutt expected her to be home when he was out. She suspected he fostered rather than bought a guard dog only because she was an additional income and a live in maid. She never whizzed on the carpet, either.

After a meal of cupboard surprise, Rey sent a text to Rose. ‘Hope you’re okay and not mad. Wanted to tell you but didn’t want to hurt you. Off to Finn’s for homework and snacks. You in? Xxx’

A tense few moments passed but Rose responded quickly. ‘Thanks. It’s fine. I’m fine. Having a girls night in with Paige. Xxx’

The exchange continued as Rey put on her sneakers and coat, grabbed her books and headed out to Finn’s. Rey felt relieved. No doubt Rose was smarting but at least they were still friends. 

Mrs Backhouse plated up Rey leftover meatloaf and veggies before homework began. 

Leaving it until the last moment, Rey ran back to Plutt’s, almost wishing she hadn’t filled her stomach, and looked forward to catching up on the sleep she had missed out on the night before. 

Early hours of Sunday morning, Rey woke disorientated from a dream where it wasn’t Finn that she was fake dating, but Kylo/Ben. He’d dropped her off at her Plutt’s, been as ‘charming’ as he’d been in real life, but before Rey got out of the car she had started leaning in for a kiss, her attention on his red pouty lips.

And then her eyes opened. 

Pick the bones out of that one, Freud.


	5. Chapter 5

Things were mostly normal at school on Monday, with a hint of surreal around the edges. She, Finn and Rose all met in the same place, all went to the same classes, and talked pretty much about the same things. But then there was the definite impression that Rose was holding back, more measured. Although a comment was passed that being foster kids they had so much in common, of course they would end up together. Rey couldn’t help but smile and felt blessed that Rose was still Rose.

People looked and whispered. News apparently travelled fast. She felt it most at lunch. Damn small towns—did no one have anything better to do? Rey did not like it at all—being conspicuous went against her basic survival principles. 

She, Rose and Finn took their usual table. They had barely started eating when Jess, Kay and their male companions crowded around. 

“So, Finn, you dark horse!” Poe gave Rey’s ‘boyfriend’ a manly slap to the shoulder. If Finn wasn’t black she pictured he would be puce by now. 

“Yeah, thanks.”

Cringing internally for both Finn and Rose, Rey changed the subject quickly. “Kylo dropped us home. Was a complete asshole about it.”

“Yeah?” Finn knew what happened already but knew an out when one was offered.

“After we left you, he took me to Plutt’s and was such a dick.” Rose scowled at Rey’s words. “Said it was a dump.”

“Well, it is. An actual dump for cars.”

Rey whipped her head around. Why hadn’t she noticed the dark looming shadow behind her before she started talking about him? Ginger and blonde stood behind him.

“What do you want?”

“I need parts for a ‘83 Mustang. Have you got anything?”

It took a few seconds for Kylo/Ben’s words to sink in. “W-What?” 

“I need parts for an ‘83 Mustang and wondered if that was something you had that I could look at?”

“Plutt doesn’t do favours for anyone. If Rey’s friends don’t get discounts then you have no chance.” There was no doubting the hostility in Rose’s tone. She really did hate this guy. 

There was a moment of silence.

“Fine. Just thought I’d ask.” If Kylo had had a cape it would have swirled dramatically as he strode off.

Ginger and blonde hung back for a moment. Ginger gave an fake smile before they left. “‘Bye, Finn!”

“Uh, bye?” Finn looked puzzled at why he had been singled out. 

Poe turned to him. “Wait you know Hux?” 

“If by Hux you mean that dude, then no. That was the first time we’ve ever spoke. All I know about him is he’s one of Kylo Ren’s cronies.”

Poe was definitely concerned. “Those guys are trouble. Stay away from them.”

Rose piped in, relating some of the texts that had passed between Paige and Kylo over the weekend. Rose couldn’t be more thrilled at the way things were going.

At least the focus was away from Finn and their newly exposed relationship and Rey enjoyed the rest of her lunch in silence, listening to her friends talk, running through the dozens of sassier responses she could have given to Kylo. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad at how he’d been shut down, 

When she got home last night, she dumped her bag on the bed and after a moments conflict, she headed out to the living room where Plutt was already looking red eyed and well oiled.

Rey’s heart pounded. “Do we have an ‘83 Mustang?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t run so don’t think that I’m going to let you drive it.”

“No, a guy from school was asking, looking for parts. Wondered if we have one he could look at.”

“We have one. Thought you were dating Finn.” Plutt took a large drink from his beer, eyeballing her. “I don’t do discounts, even for boyfriends. Everyone will be sniffing around. Don’t want to be raising a slut.”

“I’m dating Finn. This guy is just someone at school. He knows I live with you.” Rey turned away. “He’s a rich kid. Just thought you could do your thing if I send him down.”

“Girl!” Plutt called her as she was almost out of the room. “Send him down. Just make sure he knows he’ll get no damn favours. Full price!”

“I will.”

Rey stopped by the kitchen for toaster waffles and a glass of water before heading upstairs. If she had Kylo’s number she would text him. The only person she knew that might was Paige and she’d have to get Rose to ask—and clearly that wasn’t going to happen. 

Next day at school, after eating lunch quickly and making excuses, Rey went looking behind the gym. Kylo was there with his friends.

“Hey, Kylo.” As she approached all three hid their cigarettes, then relaxed. Hux and the blonde whispered something.

“What...Scavenger?” Kylo smirked.

“Scavenger?!”

Kylo shrugged. “It’s better than ‘scrappy’.”

Rey gave him an unconvinced grimace. “I do actually use my given name. You can call me Rey.” Kylo didn’t respond. 

“Whatever. Anyway, Plutt has one. An ‘83 Mustang. He said you can come down and check it out.”

Kylo took a long drag of his cigarette. “Thanks.”

“Rose was right, you’ll get no discounts. He’ll try to charge you more than it’s worth if he can.”

“Noted.” Kylo wasn’t even looking at her. Clearly that was the only response that he was going to give.

“Cool. Right. See you later.” As Rey walked away she examined why she had even put so much effort in at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose rummaged in her pencil case while they were sat around Finn’s dining room table. “Oh, I can’t believe I forgot—I asked Rose about Hux on Monday night and why he said hello to Finn, and why Poe is always so weird about them.”

“Yeah? That was weird.” Finn looked up from his work. “I’ve never seen Hux before we went to the pictures.”

“Well, Hux is gay and we’re guessing he likes you. Can’t blame him—you are kind of cute, right Rey? Anyway, Paige had a go at Kylo and asked what they were playing at. Hux knows you have a girlfriend.”

Rey turned to Finn who looked like he’d just been punched in the stomach. Rose continued oblivious.

“Hux and Phasma, the blonde girl, they’re in a fake relationship. They’re both gay, you see? It puts their parents off the scent.”

“Really?” Rey responded. It was clear Finn wasn’t doing words at this moment in time. 

“What’s really going to blow your mind is why Poe doesn’t get on with them. It turns out that he briefly dated Hux—“

Rey choked on her soda as Finn simultaneously squeaked “What? Wait, what? Poe’s gay?”

“I know, right? Paige doesn’t know if Poe’s full gay, but certainly he was experimenting. Hux apparently brags that he took Poe’s virginity. After the thing with Hux ended, Paige says Poe started dating anything female with a pulse. Became a total man slut.”

“Wow,” Rey croaked as she recovered. She noted that Finn looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

After Rose left, Finn got permission from his foster parents to walk Rey home. He looked very out of sorts and Rey felt he needed the chance to get his thoughts out of his head. It was a nice night for the time of year. 

Once they were far enough down the lane, Rey whispered “Finn, are you okay?”

Finn seemed to be struggling but eventually got out, “Hux is gay and is interested in me. Poe, fucking Poe who I’ve been crushing on since I got here, has been interested in at least one guy. And I can’t do anything about it! Why? Why am I such a coward, Rey?”

“You’re not a coward, Finn. I get your reasons for keeping your secret.” They walked a bit further. The sun was setting quickly. “Your parents think you’re dating me, right? We can go out places, you can talk to Hux, to Poe, find out the lay of the land. If something happens then great.”

“Won’t that be awkward for you, if anyone thinks I’m cheating on you?”

Rey gave him an “as if” look. “Hey, leave me with snacks and I’ll just enjoy getting out of the house. Think about it. See how it goes. I hate the thought of you pining for Poe, having these feelings, and bottling them all up until you go to college.”

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.”

They hugged goodbye and Rey went inside. 

As she passed into the kitchen a note on the pad next to the phone caught her eye. ‘Ben Solo’, Saturday’s date and a number. Plutt was already comatose so no point asking him, but it seemed that despite the attitude at school the other day Kylo had taken on board what she had told him. 

She wondered if he had hoped she would answer the phone but then caught herself. Don’t be stupid, Rey. She also ignored the number and did not put it in her phone like the little devil on her shoulder was suggesting. Kylo was an ass. He was rude and the last guy she would ever look at, no matter how soft his lips looked. He had the ability to make her feel sorry for him and infuriated at the same time. 

Wait, what?

Rey scrumpled up the piece of paper from the pad, and threw it in the garbage. 

The next couple of days passed as normal although she noted an increase in Finn’s longing looks in Poe’s direction. 

On Saturday, Rey was cleaning Plutt’s office when a familiar car pulled up. The Silencer looked positively futuristic against the backdrop of the Plutt’s wrecks. Rey held back while Plutt greeted him, but found herself following a short distance behind them as they ventured into the maze of rust and metal to find the Mustang.

Kylo lifted the hood and inspected the car while Plutt sang false praises. In the end Kylo handed over a piece of paper. “This is what I need, how much?”

Plutt looked over the list “Five hundred.”

Kylo turned and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got to be kidding, right? It’s worth two fifty max!”

Plutt grumbled. “Four hundred final offer”

“Three hundred.”

“Three fifty.”

“Done.”

Kylo pulled out his wallet and Plutt practically salivated as he counted out notes and then handed them over.

“I’ll remove what I can today. I won’t get them in my car. Can you drop them off in your truck?”

“Delivery is twenty dollars extra.”

Kylo handed across another note. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mister Solo. I used to do a lot of business with your father. Rey here will bring round the trolley, help you to the car.” Plutt turned to her. “Girl.”

Rey nodded and headed back to the office to get the metal trolley tucked behind, used for transporting larger parts. 

Kylo had grabbed a tool box from his car and they both got back to the Mustang at roughly the same time. Kylo had also taken off his leather jacket and rolled his sleeves up his forearms.

Clearly he worked out. Rey looked away and tried to calm herself. 

“You don’t look like your dad. Seems like a bit of a dick.”

“He’s not my dad.” Rey came over and looked under the bonnet with Kylo. “He’s my foster dad. And yeah, he’s a dick. So what are you taking?”

“Both driver side doors, two wings, sills, hood, front seats, radiator.”

“Wow, you’ve got some work on today. Want help?”

Kylo looked at her. “Won’t your boyfriend mind?”

Rey scowled. “Oh, he’d hate it. No one can resist the charms of the great Kylo Ren. You’re so smooth.” Rey turned her attention back to the car. “We’re not like that. Do you want help or not, because I’d like to see you remove those doors on your own.”

“Okay, point taken. Yes, I’d appreciate the help...and sorry for being a dick at school. I just heard you call me an asshole. It put me in a mood.”

Rey was already inspecting the hinges and Kylo stood over her.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too. But you can’t expect me to be thrilled at the fact you called my house a dump. It’s all I’ve got.”

Rey grabbed a tool and set to work, directing Kylo to hold the weight of the door. 

“What’s your Mustang like? Seems like it needs a bit of work, and you don’t strike me as the type to get your hands dirty.”

Kylo seemed to take a while. “It was my dad’s. He used to run the garage in town, Millennium Motors. He left the Mustang to me when he died. Named it the Falcon.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. Thought it was about time I looked at the old rust bucket. Mom was nagging me about selling it and freeing up the garage, but she’ll only fill it with junk.”

Rey took a moment to look up at Ben/Kylo, catching him with a vulnerable look on his face.

“You know, I really know nothing about cars. Would you...would you help me look at it? You seem to know what you’re doing. I’ll pay.”

Rey chuckled. “Sure. I figure I’d like to be a mechanic when I leave school. It’ll be good experience. Who runs the garage now?”

“Dad left half to my godfather, Chewie, half to my mom to hold for me. Guess he hoped I’d take on the family business.” He paused. “So you’re not going to coll—? Woah!”

Rey smiled as the full weight of the door took Kylo/Ben by surprise, then got up and went around to the other side of the car.

“I want to get out there and start working, start earning, get a place of my own. I’ve never really thought of college as an option really. It doesn’t seem like me, you know?What about you?”

“Just going to State. My dad went there. And my mom has gotten pretty clingy since dad died, so seemed to make sense to stay nearby.”

“What to do?”

“Accounting.”

Rey turned around. “Accounting?!” She laughed. “Sorry, but you do not strike me as an accountant.”

“I know it’s just...my mom and Uncle Luke, well they...they inherited my Grandmother’s estates. Mom manages them. It kind of takes a lot to keep on top of them.”

“Estates?” Rey smiled. “My God! Next you’ll be telling me you’re a Prince.”

Ben swallowed. “I’m not a Prince.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’?”

“Technically not. My grandmother, well, she was a Countess, fourth in line for the throne but her country ceased to exist after World War II. My mom was illegitimate but was raised by a relative and her husband here in America. The title is pretty redundant now but the land ownership passed down.”

“You’re not shitting me? Oh my God, I’m stripping a Mustang with a fucking European nobleman.”

“Shut it, Scavenger.” Rey wondered if she’d pushed her luck and Ben would withdraw. Instead he was smiling wide. It suited him. He had dimples and crooked teeth that Rey thought gave him character.

Light was fading by the time they had everything he had bought on the trolley. Ben pulled while Rey walked alongside making sure nothing fell off.

“You know, you’re alright when you get to know you. Hardly an asshole at all.”

Ben chuckled. “You still live in a dump.”

“I take it all back, you’re still an asshole.”

Together they both worked to get all of Ben’s parts into Plutt’s truck. 

“You know your stuff. Maybe I’ll put in a word with Chewie when I see him. See if he can offer a summer job?”

“Yeah? That’d be great. I’d appreciate it. I’ve got friends in this town now. It’d be nice to stay in one place. Call it home.”

There was an awkward moment of silence as they both walked Ben to the Silencer.

“So next when can you come over and look at my car?”

“Next weekend? Sunday would be good. I’m pretty tied up here on Saturdays.” Rey poked the ground with her toe. “Will Paige mind...if you have a girl around your house? Not that we’re doing anything wrong, of course. I’m just coming to help with your car. I have a boyfriend, too.”

Ben became Kylo again. “No, of course not. You know what, forget it. I’ll get Chewie to look at it.” He climbed into the car and drove off, leaving Rey bewildered in the yard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

From the moment they received the text at 11:50 pm on Sunday night, there was no doubting the main topic of conversation at school the next day, eclipsing even Finn’s upcoming birthday and the prospect of another driver in their group of friends. 

At lunch, Rey and Finn listened to the story again as Rose updated Jess, Kay, Poe and Snap.

“So Paige and I are doing dishes after Sunday lunch and Kylo turns up and asks to speak to Paige. Paige starts freaking out because she isn’t wearing makeup and is wearing slobby clothes, so I end up waiting on the doorstep while she goes to get pretty.”

Rey could picture Rose giving Kylo the silent treatment and making him feel thoroughly uncomfortable. 

“Then they go out in Kylo’s car, and about thirty minutes later, they come back. Paige storms straight in and up to her room.”

“Was she crying?” Kay asked.

“No, not at all. In fact I’ve not seen her cry about it all. She looked...confused, I guess.”

“Did she tell you what happened?”

“Yeah, she says he took her for a coffee and then started talking about how she’s going away to college, how he’s staying here, it’s not going to work long distance and he doesn’t think that’s what she really wants anyway, how she’ll forget him within weeks...pretty much ‘thanks, it’s been great, see you around’!”

Snap shook his head. “That’s crazy. There’s months before college. Why the hell would he dump Paige now? She’s like, the hottest girl in school—ow! Kay!” Kay glared.

“Is she okay?” Jess rubbed the back of Poe’s neck while he ate. 

“I think she was shocked. It was like totally out of the blue. But she doesn’t seem upset or mad. Just a bit quiet and distracted. Makes me think he said something else and she’s not telling me. I swear when I see him next I’m going to finally tell him what I think of him.”

Finn gave a choked laugh. “Rose, you’ve never exactly been subtle about it. I’m sure he already knows!”

Rose pulled an unamused face at Finn then went off on a tirade about Kylo and how he was quite possibly the worst person in earth ever, and how much better Paige could do.

Rey shifted uncomfortably and scanned the lunchroom again for the subject of discussion. She’d seen him walking away down the corridor that morning between classes but he’d not seen her at all. He’d not been smoking with Hux and Phasma either.

After school, Rey hung back in the car park, pretending that she had left her phone in her locker, to see if she could catch Kylo on the way to his very distinctive car. He was there, smoking, and as he put his cigarette out he briefly made eye contact with her. 

Rey pulled a sympathic face and almost went to wave, but Kylo turned away and got inside the vehicle. 

Her heart sank. Inexplicably, the news had made Rey want to speak to him, find out why he had dumped Paige, as some of the things he said to Paige reminded her of their conversation on Saturday. Maybe part of Rey had hoped that Kylo had enjoyed their day together as much as she had. Clearly not. Nothing had changed since he uninvited her to help with his Mustang.

Rey hopes that this didn’t mean that she’d been blacklisted from ever being employed at the only garage in town. God, that would mean that her only chance of working with cars would be Plutt or leave her friends. It didn’t bear thinking about.

She caught up with Rose and Finn. 

As they hung out at Finn’s, Mrs Backhouse brought up the matter of Finn’s birthday and what plans did they have?

This finally moved the conversation away from Kylo onto something Rey could get on board with.

Rose looked sheepish. “I didn’t know if you guys might, you know, want to go out just the two of you.”

Both Rey and Finn cried no at the same time.

Finn grabbed Rose’s hand across the table. “Rose, we’re best friends. Whatever we’re doing, it’ll be the three of us.”

Rose beamed. “You know, considering you guys are dating now, you’re not like full on annoying about it. Unless you’re in class or it’s strictly Juniors only you don’t see Jess or Kay without Poe or Snap anymore. It’s nice to see it hasn’t changed things.”

“Rose, we love you to bits. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Rey walked around the table and hugged her friend tight.

“Just make sure when you do get a boyfriend he’s not some douchebag like Kylo, because there’s no way he could be the fourth musketeer!”

“As if! Give me some credit!”

Rey tried not to ponder the idea of Kylo joining their group. “So what do you want to do? Finn, it’s your birthday. Your choice.”

“I want to go some place and actually do something I’ll remember. What about the water park?”

They unanimously agreed and after packing up their things and finishing their sodas, Rey went to use the bathroom while Rose and Finn remembered a water park trip before Rey had moved into the area.

Before she could head back downstairs, Mrs Backhouse called her aside.

“Rey, can I speak to you for a moment.”

“Sure, Mrs Backhouse.”

“Now we know Unkar doesn’t give you allowance but as you’re Finn’s girlfriend we wanted him to have a gift from you. So we got him this and wondered if you wanted to write a label so we can wrap it, and if you want to come for present opening before school.”

“Oh, wow. Thanks.” Rey walked over to the tan and orange red item on the bed. Her breath caught as she realised what it was. A new leather jacket, just like the one Poe wore when Rey first arrived in town. 

“We caught him staring at a guy wearing it in town and we figured he must like it. He also left a search page open where he had been looking it up.”

“Y-yeah, I think he’ll love it. Thank you.”

“You know, we were so surprised when you started dating. We’d absolutely convinced ourselves that he was homosexual! Rose seemed so persistent and he never looked anything other than like he wanted to run for the hills. It’s nice to see it all worked out nicely!”

Rey felt like she couldn’t take any more emotional curveballs in this 24 hour period. “You...thought he was...gay...and you were—you were okay with that?”

Mrs Backhouse chuckled. “Oh it certainly gave us some food for thought, I can tell you that. But you know, you can’t prejudge someone on something like that, Rey. That’s what we learned. We’ve had quite a few kids stay with us down the years, but Finn...well I have to tell you we’ve never had anyone just so good, polite, loving, especially given the start he had in life. We used to think that something was wrong with being homosexual, but then thinking that Finn was, well then there was no way that God could have made a mistake. And there’s certainly no devil in that boy. If only he had come to us earlier then we would have adopted him legally.”

Rey’s emotion swelled and leaked out of her eyes in tears. God, this was so much.

“As it is, I think we’ve adopted him emotionally. He’s almost a man grown now. When he goes away to college, I’m going to miss him. He’s my boy!”

“Mrs Backhouse, Finn is so lucky to have you. And you him.” Rey stepped forward and wrote out the tag. 

“Thanks, Rey. Now remember, our secret.”

Breezing out of the house, Rey uncharacteristically asked Rose for a lift home. Once they said goodbye, and they pulled away, she turned to Rose.

“We have to get everyone to come out for Finn’s birthday. Don’t tell him, let it be a surprise. Jess, Kay, Snap, Poe. All of us.” She gave a wicked smile. “Men in trunks!”

Rose grinned. “I like your thinking.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there are better ways to deal with Plutt, but these guys are teens, remember.

Chapter 8

Rey left for Finn’s house nice and early, sneaking past Plutt in his armchair. It was a nice morning and while she enjoyed the walk to Finn’s house, she could help but think that pretty soon she would be the only non driver in their circle of friends. 

She had tried to convince Plutt that if she could drive, she could drop him off at the bar in town on weekends, but his response had been that he would need to get a taxi home and it was clear that wasn’t convenient for him. Rey wasn’t even asking him for a car of her own—she would save up for one herself once she was working. 

He would be pissed that she had snuck out before doing her Saturday chores but this was Finn’s birthday. 

Rey smiled as she drew close to Finn’s house and saw a cherry red used Civic with a white bow across the hood and license plate number FN2187. It was very him and he was going to freak out. 

Mrs Backhouse must have been looking out of the window for her, as she was quietly ushered inside. “Sit at the kitchen table, Rey. Im going to get his favourite breakfast going. Guaranteed to wake him up once he smells cooking!”

Rey immediately complied, and Mrs Backhouse was of course correct. A sleepy-looking Finn in his shorts and a large t-shirt entered the kitchen to a rousing chorus of happy birthday. 

Rey handed over ‘her’ present to Finn, his eyes opening wide as saucers as he opened the gift. “Thanks! It’s...great!” He hugged her tight but gave her a strange look. 

The present from his foster parents was a small box, and Finn laughed and then looked tearful as he held up a key. “You didn’t. You didn’t.”

“We did. It’s outside. Go get some shoes on and have a look!”

He needed no further encouragement. When he saw the car, Finn kind of freaked out for a while, then he and Rey went to check out his new wheels. They sat inside and played with the radio.

Once they were done, they came back inside to a mountain of bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes. So far, the day was going really well.

Before it was time to get picked up by Rose to go to the water park, Rey and Finn were alone in the den. Finn shuffled closer on the sofa and whispered, “How did you know about Poe’s jacket? And how did you afford it?!”

“Um, your mum said she saw you looking at it online and bought it for me to give you. Sorry, I would have gotten you something myself, but you know...”

“No, it’s not that. Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Rey made Finn look at her. “No, spit it out. I’m your best friend. What is it?”

Finn cringed. “You remember Poe’s jacket, the one just like this?” Rey nodded. “Well, I picked it up by accident one day, and didn’t realise until I got home. I swear I was going to give it back, but it smelled like that aftershave he wears, and...I might have...defiled it a little.”

“Finn! Oh my God, I don’t need that image!”

Finn continued. “And then I couldn’t give it back. I tried to get him a new one but it was more than I could afford.”

Rey looked at him for a second and that burst out laughing. “And then you go open a new one from me and think I somehow knew.”

Finn chuckled. “Yeah, kinda. You do have that uncanny way of reading people.”

“Not that good!” Rey’s mind slipped to someone she couldn’t read at all. “Guess you had it really bad for Poe. Do you still feel it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s just so...Poe, if you know what I mean.”

Rey lowered her voice. “What would you say if I told you your foster mom said something to me when she told me about the jacket?” Rey detailed what had been said but Finn seemed to think it was some kind of trap. That it couldn’t possibly be true. Could it?

Rose arrived and the three of them drove the two hours to the water park. Imagine Finn’s surprise when Poe and the others were already waiting in the parking lot. 

There were cries of “happy birthday” until Poe’s brow wrinkled. “Is that my jacket?”

Rey stepped in before Finn dropped dead of mortification. “I bought him it, for his birthday.”

“Stealing my style, ey, Rey?” She pulled a face. He turned to Finn. “Looks good on you.”

After they went inside, girls separated from boys to change. Rey couldn’t help but notice that she was all skin and angles compared to the healthy curves of the other girls. 

The day was fun, with plenty of squealing, dunking and teen bonding. Finn had chosen well. 

Rey found herself sat in the shallows relaxing with Rose as the others played. She couldn’t help but notice that Finn cut a fine figure in his trunks. Hopefully Poe, who was also pretty darn well put together, would notice. Snap, well he had opted for the dad bod. 

After stopping for food, amazing burgers, fries and milkshakes at a diner which was big on taste, probably very low on food hygiene, Rose dropped them both at Finn’s house. He offered her a lift home, which Rey declined, remembering only now that Plutt was likely to be in a pissy mood with her. 

As she walked up to the yard she noticed him waiting on the porch. This was not good. “Where have you been, girl? Sneaking out so early.” Rey got closer. Plutt had clearly had a good drink—she could smell it from here. 

“It was Finn’s birthday.” Rey responded meekly, keeping her eyes low. “Sorry, I’ll do my chores tomorrow.”

“You will. Filthy little rat.” Rey was now on the porch with him but changed her mind and tried to back away. Plutt grabbed a handful of Rey’s hoodie and pulled her backpack open. The first thing he pulled out was her swimsuit. “What’s this? A bikini? You been getting your flesh out for him, you little slut?”

Plutt pushed her away and Rey’s head bashed off the post. She cried out and seconds later she smelled the tell tale copper tang of blood and felt wetness on her face, near her eye. 

Plutt pulled her forward again by her bag. Maz’s bag. “Get in that house.” His foul hot breath blew in her face. “I don’t keep you for you to be out spreading your legs. Little fucking whore already.”

On instinct, Rey brought her knee up to Plutt’s groin. He doubled over with a throaty groan and Rey managed to pull herself free, leaving her old bag behind. She turned and fled, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She could hear Plutt shouting behind her but couldn’t hear the words. 

Almost free. Rest of this school year and next, then she’d get a job and make it on her own. If she couldn’t be a mechanic then she’d clean, wait tables, anything. Just a little bit longer. 

She made it to Finn’s and sat behind his car, out of view of the house. She didn’t want the Backhouses to report Plutt and have to move away again. Not when she’d settled in. She could put up with it until she could move into a place of her own, probably in town as that was where the work was. 

She pulled her phone from her coat pocket and text Finn, asking him to come out to the car, and to bring wet wipes and sticking plasters. 

A couple of minutes later, he came out. “Fuck, Rey, what happened to your eye?” He knelt down and started cleaning up her face. 

“Plutt. He wasn’t happy about me going out today. He was drunk. It’s okay. I just need to stay out until he calms down. It’s okay. Thanks.”

After Finn had finished he unlocked his car and Rey climbed into the passenger side. 

“Should we go to the Store and pick up snacks? Hang out for a while?”

Rey smiled, grateful for the distraction. “Well, yeah. About time you took me out for a spin. You’ve had this car for over twelve hours and not taken your fake girlfriend anywhere yet.”

Once moving, Rey took the opportunity to try and pick up on whether anything had happened with Poe at the water park.

“You know, I think Hux is full of shit. I don’t think Poe likes men at all. Didn’t even give me a second glance other than the jacket thing.”

“But he did say you looked good in it?” Rey asked hopefully.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I just need to get over it. Me and Poe, nothing is going to happen. I just need to accept it and move on.”

By the time they pulled up it had grown dark and the convenience store was lit up. They parked away in the shadows although Rey accepted that once in the store, anyone would be able to see her war wound. 

They came out fully laden, the cashier only giving Rey’s eye the briefest of glances. They were just crossing the car park when a familiar sleek black car pulled in and parked a couple of spots down from Finn’s Civic. The passenger side opened first.

“Hey Finn, this your car?” Hux climbed out and walked up to the vehicle in question. Finn would have to walk up to Hux to get to the driver’s side door.

“Uh, yeah.”

“It suits you. Nice jacket.”

Rey didn’t have to see it to know Finn was bright red. She watched with interest, because clearly Hux WAS interested. 

Rey saw the drivers window roll down on the Silencer. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Rey walked over, keeping half an eye on Finn and Hux. Hux was now looking through the snacks they had bought. She scowled as he pulled out her Reese’s.

“So are you speaking to me yet or are you going to give me some kind of clue what I did to offend you the other week?”

Kylo seemed to pause. “Sorry about that.” 

Rey waited for more, but none was forthcoming. Hux had opened the Reese’s. Even if she wanted to encourage a little male bonding, there were limits. “Hey, Finn got those for me.” She stormed around and jammed her hand spitefully in the bag and pulling out as many as she could. She also grabbed her chips and soda. Sensing an opportunity with the passenger door still open, she chose to sit in Kylo’s car. 

“Hey, no crumbs!”

“Bite me!”

Hux laughed, “You’re right, she’s feisty.”

Rey turned to Kylo, who looked awkward but his expression changed. “What happened to your eye?”

He reached for her face and angled it to the interior light. Rey was hyper aware and mega embarrassed.

“It’s her foster dad. It’s not the first time he’s done it.”

“Fuck!” Kylo climbed out of the car. “That piece of shit! Fuck!” He paced, cursing. “He can’t do this.”

“Calm down. It’s okay, alright. He was just pissed I didn’t do my chores and went out for Finn’s birthday. I don’t want to make a fuss of it.”

Hux turned to Finn. “It’s your birthday?” 

Kylo came over to Rey and knelt in front of her. “It’s not okay. He’s meant to look after you, not beat you. What he needs is a lesson. I’ll gladly give it to him.”

Rey gave a half snort. “You don’t get it. You beat him up or you report him, I have to leave, go back to the group home. If it’s a choice of that or Plutt for the next year and a bit, then I choose Plutt.”

“You choose to have that asshole do that to your face?” He ran his hand through his hair. “You could come live with me. My mom would take you in.”

“Is your mom an approved foster carer? It doesn’t work like that. It’s not that simple.”

Kylo touched her face again, and she tried her best not to wince as he ran his finger over the sticking plaster. 

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” Kylo lifted Rey’s legs and put them in the footwell before closing the door. 

“Wait, how will I get home?” Hux panicked.

“I’m sure your new friend will drop you off.” Kylo looked over his shoulder as he reversed out of the spot.

“Rey!” She heard Finn and saw him running after her in the side mirror as they pulled out the car park with a screech.

“What the fuck, Kylo?”

“You want to stay with Plutt? I’m setting some ground rules for him.”

“Kylo, don’t do this! Kylo!”

He didn’t say anything more but drove straight to the scrapyard. Rey found she’d lost her appetite but hugged her goodies close. He pulled up and they both got out of the car and headed across the yard to the house.

“Kylo.”

“Unlock the front door, Rey.”

“Kylo—“

The door opened from the inside and within seconds Kylo had Plutt by the throat and against the wall. It struck Rey just how large and built Kylo was, whereas Plutt was just a fat blob.

“If you EVER, EVER lay your hands on her again, you piece of shit I swear, there will nothing left of you to identify you by. I will kill you. Do you hear me? Fucking answer me!”

Plutt made a few croaking noises but nodded.

“Kylo stop it!”

Kylo let go and Plutt slumped to the floor with a drunken groan. Kylo walked back out into the yard and Rey followed.

“Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone.”

Rey complied, hoping he wasn’t going to ring the State. He quickly typed and then handed it back to her.

“He so much as looks at you in a way you don’t like, message me. If you don’t, I’ll know. You will not put with him treating you like this. If I think he’s done something then I will ring your Social Worker and report him and you know I will. He shouldn’t be looking after any fucking kid. You won’t go back to the group home because I’ll bust you out and you’ll come home with me. Or we’ll go to fucking Europe or something. Do you have a passport?”

Rey stood there stunned. Although she hated seeing Kylo so aggressive towards Plutt and it did scare her, she couldn’t help but melt at the thought that he wanted to fight for her. 

“Leave the piece of shit where he is and go to bed. Text me if anything happens but let me know you’re okay in the morning.” 

“I will.”

Kylo walked to his car. Before climbing inside he shouted, “Hey, Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“I think your boyfriend might be gay.”

Rey gave a wan smile and watched Kylo drive away.

When she was inside her bedroom, she opened up her phone and saw that he had typed in his number under “Ben Solo”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Blame life!

Chapter 9

Rey typed out and deleted a variety of texts to Ben, before deciding upon a simple “all okay”, and received a swift “good” in response. That left her teetering between trying to push the exchange into a full blown conversation or leaving it.

Which then led to Rey texting Finn for advice, but instead getting drawn into the details of Finn’s first kiss. And there were lots of details. Hux was good at it, clearly. Not that Finn had previous experience for comparison, or Rey for that matter, but she got so caught up that her text dilemma around Ben was forgotten, at least temporarily. 

She started on her missed chores, Plutt thankfully staying out of her way. At lunchtime she arranged to head down to Finn’s to head over to hang at Rose’s for a while. Rose wasn’t happy that Paige had dropped their usual sisterly bonding time to hang with her friends...again.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I think I actually preferred it when she was dating Kylo.”

There was a stunned moment of silence before Rose burst out laughing. “You guys. I’m joking! Your faces!”

Around six Mrs Tico started dropping hints that it was school tomorrow and that it was time for Finn and Rey to stop hogging the dining room table.

Finn drove to his. Rey hugged him and set off up the lane, only then realising that she’d accidentally put her phone on silent. There were texts from Ben.

“What are you up to today?”

“Just wondering if you wanted to look at the car like we talked about before.”

“I’ll pay.”

“But also to hang out if you want?”

“If you’re busy that’s cool.”

“I guess you’re busy. Sorry.”

Rey almost dropped her phone in shock, and in the process of trying to stop it smashing off the ground, caught the call button for Ben Solo. in the second it took to realise, Ben had already picked up.

“Hi?”

“Err, Ben, hi...sorry, I didn’t mean to call.”

“Oh, okay.” There was an uncomfortable beat.

“No, but now we are it’s good. Don’t hang up.“

“I wasn’t going to hang up.”

“No, me neither. Sorry I just picked up your texts. I’ve been with Finn and Rose.”

“Yeah, I know. Hux has been texting Finn all day.”

Rey heard Hux muffled in the background at Ben’s side. Whatever it was he was saying, he sounded smug.

“I would have loved to come and look at your car, but I guess it’s getting a bit late now.”

Ben answered a little too quickly. “No, well maybe to look at the car, but we could still hang. I could come to you. If that’s okay, that is?”

Was Ben really asking her if she just wanted to spend time with him? Or did he just want to talk about cars? Was this a friends thing or like, a more than friends thing?

“Rey? Don’t worry if you don’t want to. That’s fine. Its fine.”

“No. I want to. I’m just walking home from Finn’s now. Come round.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

Rey heard Hux loud and clear this time, guessing he had moved closer to Ben’s phone. “I’m kicking him out the house now. Look after my best friend. I’ll do you a swap if you like? Ben for Finn!”

Ben disconnected. Rey breathed deeply before setting off at a run.

She burst through the door and into the bathroom. There was no time for a shower, but she freshened up at best as she could. She updated her eye makeup and tried to make her hair a little neater.

Time was running out, and wanting to keep Ben and Plutt as far away as possible, Rey sat on the porch. Car headlights came down the lane and her pulse raced. 

He pulled alongside the porch and then climbed out the car. “Hey.” 

Rey took a moment to appreciate the view. How had she never really noticed just how nice his face was? “Hey. My foster dad is in. It’s a nice night. It might seem weird but there’s an old convertible that’s pretty cool to sit in?”

“Sure. One second.” Ben opened the trunk and grabbed a pack of sodas, a big bag of chips and Reese’s. “You seemed pretty pissed that Hux ate the rest, and I did interrupt your night with...your boyfriend?”

Rey led the way. “You already know he’s not my real boyfriend. He’s gay. He kissed Hux last night.”

“I may have heard about that. Just a little.” Ben smiled and Rey’s stomach clenched. 

“Rose had a bit of a crush on him, and got a bit full on during the film. He told her we were dating to put her off, and we kind of stuck with it from there.”

“Uh huh.”

They reached the car and put down the old roof which had seen much better days. The driver’s seat was already leaned back as far as it could from the last time Rey hid from Plutt and ended up sleeping here. She climbed in and Ben got into the passenger side, adjusting the seat to suit. By now the sun was beginning to set and the sky becoming a riot of colour. Ben passed her a soda and opened one for himself. 

“So what happened with Paige?” Rey took a deep breath. It was a hard subject to broach but she felt like she needed to know. After all, when she first met Ben he was her best friend’s sister’s boyfriend. It was easy to forget practically laid next to him watching the light breeze play in his dark hair. 

“Nothing really, but...I dunno. It’s hard to explain. I liked her and Paige is great, but I couldn’t see us together this time next year. I never felt...connected, you know? It was fun but it felt like we were together for what we were, not who we were. I just felt that we weren’t really with who we should be with—Paige has things she’s got to figure out for herself, and well, I’m me. It didn’t feel real. Almost like we were doing it out of habit.”

Rey didn’t know whether to pass comment or not and so took a drink of her soda.

“When we talked while we were stripping the Mustang, I felt like I could tell you all my shit and you’d get it, because you deal with so much more everyday. I don’t think I’d get through a day without punching that piece of shit in there. I don’t know how you do it and stay as strong as you are. I feel like with you, it could be real. I’d like to get to find out if I’m right.”

Rey took a moment to just breathe. “I really liked that day, too. It’s just... I’m not much really, a bit of a nobody from nowhere, and I don’t really do anything, just take a day at a time. Nothing special.”

Ben adjusted and put Rey’s cheeks in his palms. “Rey, you’re not nobody. Not to me. And you are special. So special. The fact that you ended up in the system isn’t your fault. I don’t know what happened for you to end up here with Plutt, but it’s for adults to look after their kids. To be there for them.” He pulled his hands back. “I know it’s nothing like what you’ve been through, but I’ve got a few family issues, too. I’m not saying my family are bad people, just that they never seemed to have time for me. I suppose I had a bit of a lonely childhood. I feel like you’d know what that was like, why I need to feel connected to someone? You’d help me. And I could help you.”

Rey nodded. “I do know what it’s like to want a connection. I have friends, and Finn especially gets it, but I always feel lonely. All the time.”

“You’re not alone now.”

“Neither are you.” Rey reached out her hand and Ben took it. 

Minutes seemed to pass, before Ben opened the bag of chips and asked , “So what happened with your parents?”

Rey grabbed a handful of chips. “I don’t know. I can’t even remember them, just being dragged away by my arm by a Social Worker when I was small, and a guy saying he’d come get me. He never did. My parents never even came to the contact sessions the state arranged.”

“They were assholes.”

“They were, but when I was younger I used to think that there was some reason they just couldn’t come see me, that they were putting whatever it was right and then I’d go home. I think the hope was the worst part, that and the group home. You can’t even imagine.”

“Have all your foster parents been like Plutt?”

“Plutt’s my fifth. One was worse, another about the same but in a different way—all prom and proper but awful behind closed doors. But there was Maz. Maz was my favourite. She was old and got too sick to look after me anymore. And then she died before I came here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be. It’s just life.”

By the time they finished talking, it had grown dark and the stars were out. It wasn’t like talking with Finn, but it felt like he got her in a different way. And God Ben was handsome. And tall, like, really tall. He smelled good, too.

At half eleven they reluctantly decided it was time to go home and walked back to the house. When Rey got to the porch, Ben saw her to the wooden steps. There was a pause before Ben stepped closer and Rey realised that, yes, he really was going to kiss her. 

He was close, so close. His head dipped to the side and then his lips were touching hers, so delicately, so soft. Rey pressed her lips to his, wondering what she was expected to do. Did he know this was her first kiss? Would she be terrible at it?

His lips moved over hers with a little more pressure, parting hers slightly as his hands wound around her waist. Rey responded hesitantly but in kind, but brave enough to put her fingers into Ben’s hair. It really was as soft as it looked. She tangled herself up his locks more tightly. Ben groaned and Rey pulled away from the kiss in a panic.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pull your hair. I’m so sorry.”

Ben looked a little sheepish. “Uh, that was a good noise. It’s, uh, a bit of a thing I have.”

Rey gave a quick huff of a laugh. “Yeah? I think it might be a bit of a thing for me, too.”

There was a moment of silence before their mouths were magnetically drawn back together. This time is was more intense, particularly when Rey felt the slightest flick of Ben’s tongue against her own and her insides did somersaults. 

Rey felt as if she’d missed out by not kissing Ben earlier that night. Kissing was so much better than she’d imagined.

A few more kisses later and they decided that they really did have to call it a night. Ben insisted that she go inside before he drove away, just in case Plutt caused any issues, but he was comatose in his chair. 

Rey touched her fingers to her swollen lips and smiled wider than she ever had


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Assignments took over my life but all done now until Spring.

Chapter 10

The next weekend, Finn drove Rey to Ben’s house as arranged. They brought bathing suits because it was summer, Ben had a pool and that wasn’t an opportunity to waste.

Hux was there of course, already trunked up and laying on a sun lounger. Hux was pale, tall and lean, with a dusting of freckles. Rey could tell that Finn’s natural complexion was hiding a blush, but he bluffed it off and pulled off his shirt. Within seconds he was cannon balling into the water with a whoop.

As Finn began talking Hux into joining him, Rey turned to Ben. “I’m going to get changed. Where’s the bathroom?”

“I’ll show you. You want to check out the car first?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Rey followed Ben through the kitchen and downstairs into a surprisingly cluttered and disorganised, but superbly well equipped garage. Ben walked over to a beige dust sheet and unveiled the Mustang.

“There she is.”

Rey stepped over the parts she had helped salvage from Plutt’s. She could see that he’d needed these to replace the existing rusty doors and sills, but as a whole she was pretty good. 

“Dad always called her the Millennium Falcon. I always thought it was a dumb name.

Rey looked up at him. His face was wistful, with a hint of resentment. “It’s not that bad of a name. You know she’s in pretty okay condition, bodywork wise, once we switch up these doors and all. What’s she like under the hood?”

Ben reached inside for the catch. “Be my guest.”

Rey had a look but became acutely aware of Ben standing close behind her. “Someone removed the aircon unit to fit a supercharger?”

Ben stepped closer as Rey turned. He rested his hands on her hips. “You’re beautiful when you talk automotive engineering.”

Rey chuckled. “Is that a kink of yours?”

“It’s getting that way.” Ben dipped his head and his lips touched against hers, softly at first then with more heat and pressure. 

His hands dropped from her hips and grabbed two handfuls of her ass, before lifting her off her feet. Rey broke the kiss with a squeal to find Ben smiling. She lifted her fingers to trace the dimples.

“Oh shit, sorry. I have grease on my hands.”

“Well then you’ll just have to kiss it off then.” Ben came in for round two which descended into Ben nuzzling into Rey’s neck. “Okay so you have grease on you too now. Only fair. Let me show you to the bathroom.”

Ben took her hand and they went back upstairs to the kitchen, where Ben pinned her hips against the counter and cane in for her lips again.

“Hey, Solo, mom asks if she can borrow—“

Rey pulled away to find Poe staring.

“Rey, what the fuck!”

“It’s not what you think.” Rey responded as Ben growled. “She’s doing nothing wrong.”

“That’s not what it looks like to me. Out of all the people, Solo? Finn deserves better—“

Ben took a step towards Poe and if Poe felt threatened by the major height difference he didn’t show it. “Before you say another word, look out on the patio.”

Poe’s gaze moved and his jaw dropped. Rey glanced too. Finn cannonballed into the pool as Hux complained. “Finn and Hux?”

“Finn and Hux.” Ben confirmed. “Rey’s his cover but she’s with me. She’s doing nothing wrong and if anyone so much as says a peep I’ll know it was you.”

“I’m not scared of you, Solo.”

“Won’t stop me kicking your ass. Rey’s done nothing wrong. I don’t want her to say to me that you’ve said a single word against her, okay?”

“Ben, Poe’s a friend.” Rey interjected. 

“He’s a friend who knows not to say anything now.”

Poe and Ben exchanged a further glare before Poe turned and stormed back out. 

“Ben, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. Sick of him waltzing in here anyway. Bathroom’s just through there.” Ben pointed with really turning to look at Rey. Sensing that her Ben was more Kylo at the moment, Rey went and got changed, wiping the smears of grease off. 

When she padded outside the pool, Ben had done the same and was lying on a lounger wearing dark shades, looking up at the sky as far as anyone could tell. Rey onsidered sitting besides him but then opted for a cannonball into the pool of her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ben was a dick for the rest of the day around the pool but at least she got to have fun with Finn, even if she felt like the third wheel. She blushed hard when she saw them kiss for the first time. 

Ben remained silent and aloof behind his shades, barely saying two words. It even took the shine off the fact she could see him shirtless and the guy had a body that should be outlawed. Shame about the attitude.

When it was time to go, Rey headed to the bathroom and changed out of her wet swimsuit. When she came out she jumped when a shirtless Ben was looming outside. 

For a moment there was an awkward silence but then Ben stepped in for a kiss.

“No!” Rey turned her face away. 

“No?”

Rey looked up to find big brown puppy eyes pleading with her. For a second she almost relented. “No. You’ve been an asshole since Poe.”

“I was standing up for you!”

“I don’t need you to stand up for me. I’ve managed to stand up for myself all my life. That was just using me as an excuse to be a dick to someone you don’t like.” Rey saw Finn waiting by the door. “Let’s go.”

Hux saw them out. Once Finn drove away, he asked what had happened and Rey thought he was about to have a heart attack.

“Poe saw us? What were we doing?”

“Just playing in the pool, but he must know about Hux because he kind of put two and two together and got the right answer.”

“So Poe knows? Poe knows. Shit.”

“It’s okay. Ben was totally out of order but Poe won’t say anything. I know he won’t.” Rey reassuringly rubbed Finn’s shoulder. 

“But Rey, he KNOWS. What if he figures out that I LIKE him?”

“He might be cool. Poe seems pretty laid back, apart from about Ben and Hux. Doesn’t seem to like them.”

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Finn ran his hand across his hair before his mind drifted back to the subject at hand. “Shit. Oh, shit. He knows.”

Rey squeezed his shoulder. “He knows. It’s okay.”

Once home, Rey noted a number of texts from Ben and ignored them in favour of a call to Rose. 

At school on Monday, Rey relented and headed behind the gym to find Ben standing by while Hux and Phasma bickered. 

Rey marched straight up to Ben, looking him in the eye. “I’m sorry I’ve not texted you back but that was a real dick move you pulled with Poe on Saturday. I didn’t like it and I won’t put up with it. It happens again, I’ll dump your ass. Get it?”

“Okay.” Ben pouted. “I’m sorry.” The scowl didn’t leave though. “Dameron and me, it’s complicated. We grew up together. We’ve pretty much hated each other since kindergarten. But my parents know his parents...” Ben shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure he didn’t bad mouth you to his little clique.” He practically spat the last word. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Rey snorted. “I’ve lied to my best friend, who is one of Poe’s friends, part of his ‘clique’. Maybe I don’t feel too great about that.”

“It’s all a question of perspective. Who is right, who is wrong...” 

Hux sauntered over. “Ooh, moving onto philosophy. Heavy, for a Monday morning. All made up?”

Ben and Rey looked at each other. Rey nodded.

“Good then at least that’s one romantic tangle cleared up today. Speaking of which, your hot best friend seems to have gone cold on me since Saturday. Has he said anything?”

Rey thought. “He’s not said anything specific but he was pretty freaked about Poe knowing that he’s gay.”

“Oh, yes. Poe.” Hux’s mouth pressed into a straight line. “Finn’s parents, he said that they told you they knew about him being gay. That they’re fine with it. He doesn’t believe it of course.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s hard though. A really big thing, coming out?”

“Harder for some than others, sweetness.” Hux smirked. “Anyway, tell Finn I said hi. Be nice if he came and gave me making up kisses behind the gym, too.” Hux flicked his cigarette and left with a chuckle. 

“Kisses?” Rey turned to Kylo.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Within seconds he was kissing her as if he hadn’t eaten for a week. Left breathless when the first bell of the day rang, Rey could only cling to him.

Ben almost cracked a smile. “Either you go to class now or we skip and I make your legs go weaker.”

“I don’t skip class.” Rey couldn’t help but smile back.

“Too bad.” Ben left, but even as she looked at his back retreating she could sense the smugness in his gait.

“Oh, shit.” Rey realised just how late she was going to be.

At lunchtime as they were heading to the canteen, Rey was bitching to Rose and Finn about the chewing out she’d received for being late that morning. Seemingly out of nowhere Finn’s phone beeped.

“Oh, um, I need to do something. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Rey and Rose went for food and thought nothing of it, not even when Poe didn’t turn up either.

Then Finn bailed on their planned homework session at Rose’s. And the next. 

Whenever Rey saw Ben at his, Hux clearly hadn’t heard from Finn much either. In fact he now seemed pretty pissed off with the mention of Finn’s name.

At another two’s company study session, it was Rose who posed the question. “Finn has been acting really weird lately. Like he’s never around anymore. And you’re barely seeing him more than me. I don’t want to butt in, but are you guys alright? Seeing less of me I get, but you’re his girlfriend.”

Rey thought. Maybe Finn was outgrowing the fake girlfriend thing. It certainly was getting frustrating having to steal kisses with Ben and not being able to go out where someone might see them.

And Finn had said she could call time whenever she wanted. 

“I really don’t know. I need to have a talk with him. I think we might have drifted apart. Maybe we’re just better as friends.”

Rose chewed her lip. “I didn’t want to say this, but I think he might be cheating on you.”

“What? Finn, no.” Rey responded from her gut, but then her mind started running a mile a minute. He’d stopped seeing Hux but was Finn seeing someone else? Completely fine if he was but Rey couldn’t help but feel hurt that he hadn’t said anything. The hypocrisy of that feeling as she shared a glance with Rose wasn’t lost on her. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” From Rose’s sympathetic look was clear Rey’s thought process had shown on her face.

“No, Rose. Have you heard anything?”

Rose paused. “It was the other day, walking to meet up with you before we went home. Finn just seemed to get a lot of texts, and just the way he was smiling at his phone, you know. It just made me think.”

Rey took a moment. “You know what, screw it. More girl time for us. His ass is dumped.”

Rose gave an unsure smile. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. A bit hurt that he wouldn’t just tell me.” Rey flinched as she looked Rose square in the face. “But you know, maybe we weren’t how boyfriends and girlfriends were meant to be.”

Rey stiffened a little as Rose came in for a hug, feeling like a fraud at Rose’s genuine supportiveness.

“You know, Jess is pretty sure that Poe is cheating on her, too. Maybe we just need a good old fashioned girls night in, with pyjamas and ice cream and chick flicks. You know I can’t believe you’ve never seen Dirty Dancing. It’s a classic!”

Poe, huh?

“I think we have differing opinions as to classics.”

“How do you know if you’ve never seen it? Trust me. Watch it. You’ll be singing hungry eyes at the next hunk to cross your path.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Rey laughed and felt utterly undeserving of the gem that was Rose Tico. 

When Rey was dropped off at Plutt’s she rang Finn. There was no answer but he eventually called back after eleven.

“Hey, Peanut.” Finn sounded upbeat.

“Hey. I think we need to fake break up.”

“Oh.”

Rey felt her stomach twist. “This is ridiculous. I actually feel like I’m really dumping you. I’m not. I’m your best friend, that doesn’t change.”

“Of course not. Hey, it’s okay. Thank you for going along with it all for so long. I appreciate it. Are things going well with Kylo? I mean Ben. Whatever he prefers.”

“It’s not that. I mean it’ll be nice to go public. If he wants that, I mean that’s something I need to talk about with him I guess. Just people have noticed we’ve not been seeing as much of each other lately...”

“Okay. I’m sorry I haven’t hung out as much. You will never guess why! Never in a million years—“

“Poe. I know.”

Stunned silence. “Rey, how do you do that? Are you psychic?”

Rey finally let out a chuckle. “Maybe I am. No, I’m just good at putting two and two together. It was Rose that led me on the right track. You really do need to think about telling her that you’re into men.”

“Yeah, I do. I do. But Poe is just as perfect as I thought he would be. And he’s bi. He used to see Hux, but it ended badly and that’s why they don’t get on...”

It was well after midnight by the time Finn had gotten it all off his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ben and Rey were kissing in the backseat of her favourite convertible under cover of darkness. Rey’s breath caught as Ben’s hand brushed across her t-shirt, his thumb brushing across the thin material of her bra. 

“Can I unfasten it?” Ben’s voice was thick. All Rey could is is nod in response. 

It took around a minute of fumbling but eventually the tight band felt loose and she met Ben’s eyes. His pupils were enlarged and he was staring intensely. He swallowed hard and then came in for her lips again.

His cold fingers snuck underneath the hem of her t-shirt, gathering it with him and he exposed her stomach, her rib cage, and finally, her breasts. With her t-shirt and bra bunched up under her armpits, Rey was grateful for the warmth of one of Ben’s large palms closing over her chest. 

She panicked and pulled away from the kiss. We’re her boobs too small? His hand was so big!

Any feelings of self consciousness were blown away by Ben’s expression as his gaze dropped away from Rey’s face. His hand massaged gently before he brushed her nipple again, this time with no barrier from flesh to flesh. Rey groaned.

Ben encouraged Rey to lean back and once horizontal, he arranged himself so he could kiss her chest instead. Running her fingers through his hair, Rey enjoyed the electricity that jolted every time his tongue flicked her pert peaks. His mouth was warm and wet, his hand firm. The new sensation was filling her with an overwhelming need for more.

What was stopping them? The Devil on her shoulder wheedled. Only two pairs of shorts and pants. She could have him where she needed him the most...

Common sense returned. Birth control for a start. Rey didn’t have any condoms. And the fact that this was still very much a secret relationship.

“Ben...”

“Mhm?” His voice was muffled as he didn’t pause in his attentions.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

This caught his attention. “I thought I already was. This is a pretty compromising position to be in with someone who isn’t your boyfriend.”

“I mean in public.”

Ben exhaled and the air blew across the wetness he had left on her skin. Rey’s nether regions seemed to flip. 

“Rey.” Ben looked serious and Rey felt her heart sink. Suddenly she felt very over exposed. “Fucking of course I want to be your boyfriend in public! Did you think for I second I was going to say no?”

Rey blinked away the tears that had begun to gather.

“The only thing that’s been stopping me is your fake boyfriend, and that’s been pissing me off since that night I dropped you both off after the pictures and I could see right through it. Hell, I’ve been falling for you big time since we stripped the Mustang. I’m the one who has been waiting for you.”

Ben sat up, angling himself towards her. Rey followed suit and adjusted her t-shirt, trying to ignore the odd feeling of her bra hanging loose underneath.

“You mean that? That you’re falling for me?”

Ben seemed to hesitate. He did that thing he did with his bottom lip.

“I think I might be in love with you.” Ben gave a strained chuckle. “I’ve never felt this way before. It’s fucking scary.”

Rey could do nothing but breathe and stare, open mouthed. He loved her?

“It’s more than the physical stuff, although I have to say I really, really like the physical stuff! It was just like—bam, you’re the one. From that day here, in the junkyard, I felt as if you knew what it was like, feeling lonely even though there’s people everywhere. I though we could maybe stop being lonely together.”

Ben stopped. Rey felt suddenly aware that she hadn’t responded in kind. Not knowing what to say she clambered onto Ben’s lap and tried to pour all of her emotions into one supercharged kiss. 

“Ben...”

“So, yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend in public.” 

They kissed again, with more tenderness this time. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Ben got serious again. “If I had said anything less after having a face full of your tits, then you should have beaten my ass and left my corpse to rot in one of these wrecks out here. You deserve better than that.”

They kissed again, Ben’s hands finding their way up her top once more. The hunger built again as their kisses grew more frenzied and Rey could feel the evidence of Ben’s excitement growing against her.

The next day at school, it had to be said she felt distracted. She got by on a mantra of ‘he loves me’ and brushing her finger across her red and swollen bottom lip.

Rey was going to tell everyone at lunch. The groundwork for Finn and Rey’s breakup had already taken place on social media and their friends had had a few days to adjust. Some might say another boyfriend so soon was rebound but what did they know and who cared what they thought? He loved her.

He loved her. Rey began to think that she might love him, too. 

Rey sat down at an almost full table with Rose, Finn, Poe, Jess, Snap and Kay and took a moment to let the initial bitching about their day pass so she could impart her news. Rose would freak when she said who. That was the reaction that she worries about most.

Finn already knew how lunch was going to play out but they had agreed that he would act shocked and slightly hurt at her moving on so fast. It was agreed that this would then lead to him spending more guy time with Poe, so at least they could be seen to be closer these days.

She was so deep in rehearsing her lines that she hadn’t noticed Hux approach.

“Hi, Rey. Finn.” 

Finn looked uncomfortable. “Hey.”

“Hi, Hux. What’s up?”

“Kylo says you’re finally going public. I thought I’d come across and say congratulations.”

From where she sat, Rey could see confusion blooming across Rose’s face. No doubt half of the others around the table would be the same. Rey could see the sneer on Hux’s face. 

“Hux...”

“No, Rey, how long have you been sneaking around together now, a month? Six weeks? It’s about time really that everyone knew.”

Rey got to her feet to drag Hux away, but he planted himself and moved his attention to the rest of the table.

“Oh, don’t worry. She’s not been cheating on poor little Finn. No, Finn has been more than occupied, haven’t you?”

“Come on, you’ve made your point. Let’s go.” Rey pushed against him but Hux shrugged her off. 

“It would have been nice if you’d told me you’d dropped me for golden boy. And here was me thinking you were a nice boy. Enjoy my leftovers.”

Poe got to his feet and there was a general scuffle around the table, with bodies trying to push away or get through others.

“I’m sick of people not being up front about who they are, who they’re with and what their intentions are. Some of us just want to know where they stand.” Hux was eventually persuaded to step back but couldn’t resist one last dig now he had the attention of the entire cafeteria. 

“So man up and have the balls to admit that you’re gay, bi, whatever and stop using people as a front. We deserve better and we’re not playthings.”

A Teacher finally called time and the gdd general student body began to disburse. 

Rey looked at Finn first who was shaking. What a way to be outed. No doubt he was as hyper aware as Rey of the general hum of a hundred teens whispering about them. 

It was Poe who was close enough to comfort Finn with a hand on his shoulder. It dawned on Rey that Poe had just as publicly had his privacy blown open.

Jess gave out a sob before running off, closely followed by Kay. Snap looked stunned.

Rose however, wasn’t crying, but it was the look of pure disappointment and hurt that stung most. 

“I wanted to tell you,” Rey managed to croak around the frog blocking her throat.

“But you didn’t.” Rose stepped away and walked to class. Snap followed.

What made it worse was that Rey, Poe and Finn were all made to wait outside Principle Holdo’s office. They were all sat there together in silence listening to her go through Hux before she dismissed him. His face was like a beet as he stormed out and he didn’t stop to gloat.

Holdo stepped out, and drawn up to her full height she was intimidating despite her slim frame and purple heavily coiffured hair.

“Now you three, get in here and explain what the Dickens went on in my cafeteria today.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It became clear that there were a number of different takes on the situation going around the school. 

In one of them Rey was the scarlet woman who had cheated on poor Finn, and who had torn Kylo’s Ren from the loving arms of Paige. Okay, so that drew some scornful glances her way but she couldn’t help but be amused. Every time she tried to picture that image she couldn’t help but come up with a cross between Jessica Rabbit, without the curves, and some cheesy black and white detective flick. Rey snorted at the idea of her being some femme fatale.

In others, she was cast as the poor waif and stray corrupted by the big, bad Kylo, and Finn again, the wronged man. Again, not an image she could wear. Come on, a little agency, please!

Either way, the novelty wore off in a week and that was the end of any speculation about Ben and the scrapyard foster kid. In the scheme of things she guessed it wasn’t that interesting.

Finn and Poe however had things a little harder. Reactions ranged from surprised acceptance to shock to full on homophobic abuse. Finn’s parents were the former, thankfully. Poe’s were a little more around the level of stunned. A lot of the football team were edging towards abuse. It was clear that the spotlight would be on them for much longer and Rey felt for them. But at least they were happy together and openly so.

The next time Rey saw Hux at Ben’s, she chewed him out big style and got an apology but it was going to take a while before she could look at his stupid ginger face without wanting to black an eye. 

Ben set Rey up with an interview at his garage and she hit it off with Chewie straightaway. Rey started going in on Saturday afternoons to learn the basics like oil changes and would start for real in the summer. Chewie seemed impressed with what she’d picked up at the scrapyard so far.

After a good heart to heart with Rose, she did come round. Rey still felt like dirt for hurting her but the wounds were beginning to heal. 

Things with Ben were going fine. They even managed a couple of double dates with Finn and Poe, although it had to be said the atmosphere between Poe and Ben was frosty at times. Any interaction with Rose however remained distinctly frosty.

And then there was the night they had been fooling around in his bedroom until Ben’s Mom had arrived home unexpectedly early and there was a quick scramble to right clothing. His Mom seemed pretty cool. 

She was making drinks and ordering take out when she asked Rey what was she wearing to Prom. Rey’s response led to a major earache for Ben and Mrs Solo’s insistence that Rey raid her dressing room and yes, he was going to his Senior Prom whether it was his bag or not.

Rey felt a bit like a mannequin, and the whole experience of trying on a ridiculous amount of evening wear felt alien. Mrs Solo seemed to enjoy having a girl to dress up. 

In the end the dress that Rey picked was a slinky black halter number that had belonged to Ben’s grandmother back in the 40s. 

Ben wasn’t allowed to see her in it until the night of the Prom and Mrs Solo insisted that Rey allow her to organise her hair, makeup, shoes and accessories, as let’s face it, she had nothing and Plutt was never going to help out. Mrs Solo, sorry Leia, was like a kid in a candy store.

Rey had to admit it was all worth it for the look on Ben’s face during the big reveal. She also had to admit that Ben filled a tux damn well and looked pretty awesome.

They met up with Finn and Poe who were obviously going together, Rose who was with her sister, and Hux and Phasma, although the former and latter kept their distance from each other. 

It was an amazing night, but what Rey remembered most was afterward. Hiking up her dress, they stumbled into the scrapyard by torchlight and into their favourite convertible wreck. 

Giggles and kisses changed to heated heavy petting. Rey gasped at the feeling of Ben’s fingers inside her. “I’m ready.”

“You are. You’re so wet for me.” Ben continues to kiss whilst her stroked inside her.

“Ben, I mean I’m ready. I want to.”

Ben broke the kiss. “You want to...” 

“Yes.”

There was a breathless moment before his lips met hers messily while Ben removes his fingers and began scrambling to open his pants. 

Rey placed her hands on Ben’s bared butt checks as he positioned himself. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Rey gasped again as he pushed forward and invaded her, the foreign feeling of Ben inside her all she could focus on. He was so big, hot and hard. For a moment she tensed until a rush of endorphins drowned her brain. Eyes closed her mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. 

“It feels good.”

As she began to relax Ben pushed further inside and gave out a groan that made Rey’s stomach flip. 

“You’re so tight.”

He began to move and Rey felt helpless save for clinging to Ben as he advanced and retreated, her face against his wife chest caged in by his forearms. she wound her legs around his calves and enjoyed the feeling of his butt flexing in her hands.

After what felt like eternity, Ben gave out a moan and gave a hard thrust that felt like he was halfway up towards her stomach and stilled. Rey felt a rush of warmth and met Ben’s eyes. Fuck, he was pretty.

Feeling an anxiousness that could only be solved by one thing, Ben’s kissed Rey while his fingers pushed in and out of her now sopping hole as she rubbed herself where she needed it most. It was no substitute for Ben’s dick, Rey decided, thinking that she wanted it again and again multiple times each day for the rest of her life.

Rey cried out at her best orgasm at that point in her life so far. She felt herself clamp down on Ben’s hand. Ben himself gave the biggest shit eating grin Rey had ever seen. 

“Wow. God, if that’s what you’re like your first time...”

Rey gave a breathless chuckle, still coming down. 

“Move in with me, Rey. Mom loves you. She won’t mind. You’re eighteen soon anyway.”

Rey sobered up a little. Inches between Ben’s face and hers she searched his face. He was sweat slicked but serious, and his returned gaze intense.

She smiled wide. “Yes.”

Rey tangled her fingers in the damp hair that cling to his jawline, and caressed his face before kissing him. Not a horny kiss this time, but meaningful. 

When she pulled away the grin and dimples were back. 

They dozed in the car until the cool night air drove them to Plutt’s house. Rey packed her rucksack with her scant belongings. As they drove away, she never looked back.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose sat on the benches watching her friends dance. Kylo was twirling Rey around and was even managing to crack a smile. Rose guessed there was a first for everything. Finn and Poe, well, they were doing some parody of dancing. They looked like they were having fun anyway. 

Rose fiddled with her empty punch cup. Paige had brought her as her date and Rose had been thrilled. Paige could have picked anyone and they would have said yes, but instead she had brought her sister. But it hadn’t been long until Paige had disappeared off. It hadn’t been so bad while everyone was stood around talking, but now they were dancing Rose felt like the biggest gooseberry on the planet. But wasn’t she always?

True, she’d found her crush on Finn less heartbreaking once it came out he was gay, but she still felt on the periphery now her two best friends had found ‘real’ boyfriends. And Paige was leaving for college soon.

The bench creaked as someone sat down beside her, handing her a new cup of punch. 

“Budge up, misery loves company.”

Rose looked up to find Hux giving a somewhat wan smile, took the punch and allowed him to sit down. 

“Thanks.”

“I see you’ve been abandoned by your date, too.” Hux looked down at her. Rose was struck by how tall he was, but she remembered that he fit in with Kylo and Phasma and they were both freakishly tall. “Might as well be lonely together.”

“I came with Paige. She’s probably just talking to her friends.”

“I came with Gwen—Phasma, but turns out she’d arranged to meet up with someone else here. Pretty shitty thing to do to your boyfriend at his senior prom.”

“But she’s not really your girlfriend, right? You were like Finn and Rey right?”

“Something like that, at least for her.”

Rose turned fully towards him. “But you’re gay, too, right?”

“Not really. Gwen is full lesbian. Strictly no cock zone, but I’ve been in love with her since kindergarten. God knows why. She’s always been a bitch to me. Treat ‘em mean, keep them keen I guess.”

“But you and Poe? You and Finn?”

“Oh, Poe was just lust. Finn, I thought he would be sweet. I felt ready for a bit of sweet—thought it would help me get over Gwen after someone caught her eye. Stop me being so bitter. But hey ho, I guess that’s something we have in common—looking in the wrong places?” He bashed cups. “Cheers.”

“Yeah, I guess we have been.” Rose took a sip and coughed. “What’s in this?”

“Vodka. I brought it for me and Gwen but she doesn’t deserve it. Let’s drown our sorrows, hey?”

Rose smiled and shrugged. After a minute of silence she whispered, “I’m going to miss Paige when she goes. We’ve never been apart, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Gwen’s going to the same place. I guess we should have split up as soon as I knew were we going to different colleges but she convinced me. Didn’t want her parents to suspect anything until she was away.” Hux took a big drink and then disappeared off to get more punch. Surprisingly he came back to sit with Rose again after. Guess he was really lonely. 

“You say you love Phasma—sorry, Gwen—but it was a cover for you, too, right? You like men?” Rose asked a question that had been playing on her mind.

Hux pulled a face. “Pfff, I’m not so easily defined. I fall in love with the person, not the gender. Although you could say Gwen was more male than most men!” 

“Oh, so you like women, too?”

“Persons, not gender. Although so far my track record seems to say I have terrible taste, male or female. I’m tired of picking the wrong ones. Do you know what I mean? Maybe I’m ready for someone right.” He looked out at the dance floor.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can get that.” Rose drank. “So it wouldn’t matter if that person was male or female? And you wouldn’t keep it secret regardless? Even it was a man?”

“Of course not. My parents have known for years. My father wasn’t happy but then I don’t think he liked me even when he thought I was straight.” Hux smiled sarcastically. “I think the only person that will miss me when I go is my cat. Gwen clearly couldn’t give a shit.”

“Maybe you’ll meet someone at college?” Rose felt so sorry for this poor broken man. She’d never realised, just lumped him in with Kylo. She wished she’d spoken to him sooner. “So where are you going? To college, I mean?”

“M.I.T.”

“Really great engineering programme.” Rose and Hux said in unison. 

Rose beamed. “That’s where I want to go!”

“Yeah? Maybe you can come visit? I can show you round, let you know what it’s like. Make sure it’s what you want.”

“Yeah. Yeah, thank you.”

A comfortable silence fell, until Rose sighed, looking out at the happy couples.

Hux stood. “This is my senior prom. We should dance.” He turned and held his hand out to Rose.

Rose smiled uncomfortably. “It’s okay. You don’t need to pity dance with me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re sad”. Hux pushed his hand closer. “And it’s not a pity dance. Maybe I’m asking because I’ve always thought you were cute? And a nice person. And maybe I’m asking because you look beautiful in that red dress tonight?”

“Really?”

“Really. And besides...no one puts baby in the corner.”

Rose got to her feet, taking his hand and grinning from ear to ear. “Dirty Dancing!”

“Patrick Swayze—oh my God!”

“I know, right?”

Hux held her tight and she put her arms around his shoulders as best as she could given the height difference. Rose’s cheeks flushed as her curves pressed up against Hux’s hard body. 

Now she looked at him, she began to appreciate that he had something about his face that she really did quite like. 

“So what’s your cat like?”

“Millicent? She’s a total diva, a grand old lady. I’ve had her since she was a kitten.”

“Can I meet her?”

Hux gave a hesitant smile. “You want to?”

Rose grinned. “Yeah. I do. I always wanted a cat but my dad has allergies.”

“So does mine.” Hux grinned. “That’s why I got her.”

That night, Rose had her first kiss on the dance floor with her future husband and father of their three adorable children. And yes, they did both sing Hungry Eyes at each other. Hey, don’t hate on it. It’s a classic!

**Author's Note:**

> I forget the name of the fic but there was once an amazing Twilight Leah/Sam fic by Greeengoldfish. Heavy on the angst. I get my inspiration from that story and from the music of Alterbridge.


End file.
